


where it's just you and me

by flaurelprint



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Discopath Server Gift Exchange 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Love Letters, Multi, Post-Canon, light spoilers for endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaurelprint/pseuds/flaurelprint
Summary: Long after parting with their initial travel companions, H'aanit and Primrose continue to travel together. After visiting Grandport in recent weeks, they decide to make a detour and visit their favorite merchant in Rippletide.





	where it's just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for AbobObob from the Discopath server summer exchange. I hope you like it!! <3

Primrose took a deep breath as she stood atop the hill, gazing ahead with excitement. She could taste the fresh air of the coastlands, tinged with salt. She had been traveling through the area for several weeks now, but nowhere was the smell of sea as strong as in Rippletide. And now, standing at a high point overlooking the seaside port town, she could see into its winding streets. People bustled in a small crowd near the marketplace, as the day was early in the morning rush.

She glanced behind her, checking to make sure her companion had kept up with her. The tall woman with ash-blonde hair and elegant eyes met her gaze, giving her small smile. Primrose returned it, content that she was here. H’aanit reached her side, placing a steady hand on her back.

“Beautiful.” The huntress observed, eyes following the same trajectory as Primrose’s. “But I knowen of something more breathtaking.”

Primrose glanced at her, surprised to see her gaze turn from the town to her own face. “Surely you are not flirting?” She asked with a chuckle. The huntress met her laugh with a sly smile, leaning closer to her almost imperceptibly.

“What sayest thou if I am?” H’aanit was teasing her, but there was an intimate edge to her voice. Primrose knew her to be a sentimental woman, but this was different. It was cute, of all things. She liked it.

“Then I would say take me to dinner first.” Primrose leaned back, meeting her bluff with a flirtatious quip.

“And where shalle I take thee?” H’aanit’s hand lowered to the small of Primrose’s back. Against the backdrop of the coastal sea, the blustery ocean wind swirling around them, she found the scene quite romantic. Primrose internally shrugged. After the past few years, she deserved a little happiness every now and then. And after traveling with H’aanit for so long, there were quite a few things she learned of – trust, love…and now romance, it seemed. Romance, at least, in the sense of being with another person she truly cared for. Leaning into her touch, the dancer gazed into her lover’s eyes.

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.” At those words, H’aanit’s face reddened. Primrose giggled as she saw the huntress cycle through emotions – surprise, elation, embarrassment. Lips pursed, the huntress finally settled on pulling her into a kiss.

Kissing H’aanit was like returning home. Primrose had forgotten that intimacy could mean warmth and security after so many years in the trade she worked in Sunshade. And now, standing with H’aanit beneath the seaward sun, she could finally allow herself to relax in the embrace of another. Her lover cupped the side of her cheek as she pulled away from their tender kiss. Now regarding Primrose, her expression was teasing.

“Thou useth mine own words against me.” She chided her fondly.

“Hey, those words are mine to use as well.” Primrose replied, laughing at her partner. “And you should know this by now, H’aan. When I’m with you, I say what I mean. Always.”

H’aanit shook her headly slowly, laughing to herself. She took a step back from Primrose, running a hand through her hair. “We shoulde head for the town soon, lest we miss our most talented merchant.”

“Yes,” Primrose agreed, interlacing her fingers with H’aanit’s. “We should.”

* * *

“Guys!!” Tressa shouted, scrambling towards them both with arms outstretched. She caught the two women in a tight hug, squishing them together in joy. “I wasn’t expecting you for another week!”

“The weather was good for travel,” Primrose explained as she rubbed Tressa’s back, still locked in her friend’s embrace. Tressa released them, stepping back with a blinding smile on her face.

“We hath the benefit of good fortune as well,” H’aanit added. “The creatures along the road kepteth to themselves.”

“That’s always good to hear!”

A large snow leopard trotted up to Tressa’s side, rubbing her head softly against the merchant’s side.

“Aww, Linde, I missed you too!” She scratched the large cat beneath her chin, as she remembered that was Linde’s favorite spot. The snow leopard purred, tail flicking in contentment at the reunion.

The three young women stood apart from the crowd of Rippletide, just outside of Tressa’s parent’s store. Primrose always found the little town quaint, with all the charm of a transient space. And yet, Tressa decided to stay there for the time being.

After they all ceased traveling together, the others went their separate ways – Cyrus returned to Atlasdam , Olberic and Ehrhardt to the Cliftlands. Alfyn and Therion continued traveling, as she and H’aanit did. Ophilia helped Lianna with the daily work of the Cathedral, though she visited Atlasdam every other moon to continue her studies. And Tressa, who’s heart always seemed to hope for adventure, for the mutable life on the road, settled back home with renewed vigor. Of course, she was more mobile than before. She makes the trip to Grandport at least once a month. Though, the treasure that draws her there is not of the materialistic kind.

From the way Tressa’s eyes glanced down at the dancer’s travel bag, she suspected that very person was on her mind. After traveling with the young woman for so long, Primrose could read her easily – not that it was difficult, as Tressa was an open book in terms of emotion. The merchant was tense, wearing a thin veneer of glee to mask an underlying anxiety. Her anticipation was winning against her patience. Primrose decided to spare her the uncertainty.

She reached into her bag, delicately pulling out a rolled piece of parchment. The edge was pressed with bright blue wax, stamped with the crest of house Wyndam.

Tressa’s eyes darted to the small scroll, as if it were worth all the leaves in the world. And to Tressa, it surely could have been.

“She wrote back?” She bounced on her heels, reaching for the scroll in one energetic motion. Primrose nodded, pressing the paper into her outstretched hand.

“Of coursen she wroteth back.” H’aanit smiled at her friend. “We had not stayed but a night in Grandport beforen she returned to us with this sheet freshly inked.”

Tressa’s eyes glittered with excitement, as she gently held the letter aloft in the morning sunlight. Primrose could tell the young woman was longing to read Noa’s words. Though the two have been each other’s beloved for several months now, they only see each other in person during visits to either city. They may live a little over a week’s journey apart, but it was taxing to make that trip more often than every few weeks.

Luckily, Tressa was not the only person who ran her family’s shop. For her to leave the shop to her parents every so often was just par for the course, and definitely preferable to Tressa moving out to Grandport to be with Noa.

For now, as the two figured out their lives, this was the way they kept in touch – with heartfelt letters delivered at every opportunity, and visits as often as was reasonable.

Tressa looked at the letter, then glanced at H’aanit and Primrose, a silent question in her expression. Primrose understood and nodded at her, a light smile playing on her lips. The merchant nodded and hurried down the hallway of her parent’s establishment. “I’ll be back!” she called over her shoulder. “Feel free to look around while I’m gone!”

Primrose chuckled, entering the shop with H’aanit following close behind. The space was filled to the brim with product, ranging from essentials – food, clothes, shoes, wood, travel gear – to frivolous expenditures – trinkets, jewelry, glassware, etc. This week’s produce sat on a display near the front. Fresh apples and strawberries filled hand-woven baskets, most likely crafted by one of Tressa’s parents. Behind the counter, Marina Colzione sat with her nose between the pages of a thin volume. Much like Tressa, she seemed the voracious reader. Her hair was neatly wrapped in a cloth of light blue, trimmed with a deep blue ribbon. She resembled Tressa in everything from facial figures, to hair color, to posture. Or rather, Tressa resembled her.

Seeing the woman leaning over the leather-bound book, Primrose remembered those days on the road with Tressa. She would pull out that worn travel journal and read through it with an intense focus. Primrose missed the merchant’s company on the road from time to time. Without her presence, it was not nearly as easy to land a discount at the local inn or to barter a healing grape off of a passing traveler. And yet, it was more than that. With her, Tressa carried an optimism and a defiance to enjoy what life had to offer, despite all the troubles that came with it. Her presence had genuinely brightened each day on the road. It was truly good to see her again.

Marina glanced up at the pair as they approached the counter. Her eyes widened in recognition. “Ah, Tressa’s friends, right?”

H’aanit nodded. She leaned on the counter, asking, “May I bringen mine animal companion?”

“Oh, are you the one with the leopard.” Marina chortled. “You must be H’aanit, then.” The huntress lowered her head slightly in confirmation. “Well, feel free to let her roam around, so long as she doesn’t knock into anything.”

“Of coursen. Thanke thee.” H’aanit turned to the door, cracking it open and beckoning to Linde from the cobblestone street. While the huntress fetched her companion, Primrose chatted with Marina.

“And you, you’re in dancer’s garb. Are you by chance Primrose?” The older woman asked, obviously enjoying the game of matching her daughter’s accounts to faces.

“You’re quite the clever guesser.” Primrose joked. “Yes, I am Primrose.”

“Ah!” Marina clapped happily. “Why, my dear Tressa, said you were a beauty but words could not compare to meeting you in person! You live up to the stories, that’s for sure!”

“Oh, you flatter me,” Primrose pressed her hand to her chest, a charismatic smile with the brightness of stars shinning on her face.

H’aanit rejoined the conversation, having heard the last words.

Smirking, she said, “’Tis true Primrose. Thine beauty coulde never be captured with mere words. They pale in comparison to one suche as thee.” Her smirk deepened as she watched Primrose blush at her praises.

“You both speak nonsense,” the dancer giggled. “Come, enough about me. Marina, how’s your day been?”

“It’s been slow up ‘til now, truth be told.” She placed her volume down on the counter. “It’s too early for the noontime rush. What of you? What brings you to a port town like Rippletide?”

“Delivery for Tressa.” Primrose replied. “Also always a joy to see your daughter. She’s quite the special kind of person, wouldn’t you say?”

“That she is.” The older woman agreed. “Did that package come from the boy from Marsalim? or that girl in Grandport?”

Primrose struggled to maintain composure. It seemed like Marina was more scrutinizing than she had initially anticipated. From the way her eyes narrowed in suspicion, the woman had an intuitive sense that rivaled her daughter’s.

H’aanit stepped in to ease the situation. With a steady tone, she said, “‘Twas from the girl in Grandport.” She held an unwavering gaze with Marina as she continued. “Though, if thou holdst more curiosity for the matters of thine daughter, perhaps asken Tressa thyself.” H’aanit smiled lightly at Marina with her last words, attempting to maintain a friendly atmosphere with the woman. Marina seemed to realize herself, shaking her head lightly in embarrassment.

“Aye, that’s true.” She sighed. “Hard to keep track sometimes, all these letters ‘n gifts from her friends nowadays. That Tressa…she’s someone special alright.”

Primrose noticed a glimmer of pride in Marina’s eyes as she spoke.

Before they could continue their conversation, the clatter of the hallway door signaled Tressa’s return. Wearing a bright smile, the merchant hurried to her friends.

“Okay, now that that’s done –” Tressa began, her face tinted rosy. It seemed whatever Noa had written in her letter had left the young woman blushing with joy just moments before. “What do you all want to do?”

Primrose and H’aanit paused, both unsure for a moment. Then, the dancer broke the pensive silence with a suggestion.

“Perhaps before we explore the town, we could see your room? I’ve always been a bit curious.”

“Sure! It’s a little messy, but nothing too bad.” Tressa led them back down the hallway. It split off on the right. She gestured down the way as they passed it, explaining, “The guest room and master bedroom are down that way.” She continued down another branching hallway. As the walkway forked once more, she tilted her head down the other direction. “The kitchen and dining room are down there. You both are welcome there for dinner if you want.” She finally halted a few more paces down the hallway before a solitary door. A sign painted a bright blue, labelled _Tressa_ in yellow letters, was pinned to the door. “Meredith from down the street helped me make that when I was a little kid.” Tressa explained when she noticed Primrose’s gaze lingering on the sign. The dancer hummed in acknowledgement.

“And here it is!” Tressa swung open the door to her quaint room, arm flung out theatrically.

Primrose stepped in lightly, observing the space her friend grew up in. A bed, just barely big enough to fit the young woman, was pushed against the far wall. Upon it, a handmade knitted blanket was laid out, dyed a deep teal. She was sure that yarn had not been cheap. Perhaps it was a handmade gift from a relative, judging from the knitting pattern, marred with the occasional, familiar mistake.

To the left of the room, a dresser and vanity sat against the wall. The dresser was neat, while the vanity was a mess, covered in trinkets, coins, and miscellaneous items. The dichotymy served to reflect Tressa well—one side, orderly and professional, the other chaotic yet personable. Primrose shifted her gaze to the right, noticing two bookshelves, filled with various scrolls, slips of paper, books, journals, and pamphlets. It seems Tressa held on to most scraps of paper she had access to for one reason or another. And on the middle shelf of either bookcase, the space was cleared of books to display trinkets, souvenirs, and personal gifts. Primrose recognized a few pieces of pottery crafted in the Marsalim artisan style. Rich colored patterns decorated the front of two plates displayed near the front. Blue swirls adorned the delicate edges. The plate to the left featured a sun painted with vibrant yellows and oranges, while the plate to the right centered a crescent moon at its center.

“Beautiful pieces,” Primrose said to Tressa, gesturing to the plates. “Ali likes to spoil you, huh?”

The joke was worth seeing Tressa blush bright red. “He doesn’t spoil me!” she cried indignantly. Primrose chuckled into her hand, enjoying riling up her old friend.

H’aanit approached one of the shelves, lightly pointing at a small bit of ivory carved into the shape of a dove. “’Tis a gift from Noa as well?” She queried, eyebrow cocked at the young girl playfully.

Tressa hid her blushing face, smiling in embarassment. “Hey, you cope with long distance relationships somehow, okay!” she admitted defensively.

Primrose patted the young woman on the back, suppressing her giggles to save some of the girl’s pride. It was cute, seeing her in a relationship with two loving partners. They all were so supportive of one another, despite being separated by distance.

“’Tis understandable,” H’aanit agreed, also placing a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

Primrose’s gaze scanned the room once more, landing on the map behind them. The work was pinned to the wall beside the door, taking up nearly the entire space. It was a massive map of Orsterra, hand-painted with the delicacy of a master cartographer. She was surprised to see such a magnificent piece here—then again, Tressa had a certain talent for bartering rare goods off of folks.

Primrose glanced back at Tressa, a question in her gaze.

“Oh that?” Tressa walked to where the dancer stood. “That’s a map my father commissioned for me. It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday.” She looked at the map warmly, her love for it clear as a sunrise at dawn. “I always wanted to travel, y’know. Since I was able to form words, that’s all I talked about. Leaving Rippletide and seeing what lay beyond the horizon and all that.”

The young woman regarded the map nostalgically, memories long forgotten resurfaced in her mind.

After a few pensive moments, H’aanit broke the silence.

“Now that thou hath traveled, how doth thee feel? Was it all thee hoped for?” H’aanit questioned in a soft voice.

“Yeah.” Tressa replied, a warm smile returning to her face. “Everything and more.”

* * *

The three went for a walk around Rippletide, exploring all the little sights the town had to offer. For most it wouldn’t be much, but Tressa knew where the most charming bits of the town where, having lived there for all of her life.

H’aanit had never stepped foot in the town prior to that moment. During their initial journey years ago, it was only after Primrose had departed northward with Olberic and Tressa that they started picking up more companions; Cyrus, Ophilia, then H’aanit. Alfyn and Therion had joined them all in Bolderfall, soon after the apothecary managed to convince the thief he could use the company. Primrose had been like Therion, once – afraid of letting others in, for fear that they would leave one day. But to be around these traveling companions, she allowed her heart to open for them—to help them, to chat with them, felt healing in a way.

She thinks it was Yusufa, who helped her realize it all. She was so detached before that moment in the sands, when she held the girl as she breathed her last. Primrose had been so caught up in her goal to avenge her father, she hadn’t realized she had a friend beside her the entire time, helping her in all the little ways that meant the world. And in grieving that loss, Primrose realized she needed to change – to recognize when she had found a true friend in those around her. She was infinitely grateful, for those days on the road where she had found genuine comradery and connection from those so different.

And now, wandering along the cobblestone roads of Rippletide with Tressa on one side and H’aanit on the other, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with a wave of nostalgia. She loved traveling with her lover, but she still missed the days when the whole party was together. She missed waking to the smell of fresh baked bread, kneaded by Olberic and spiced by H’aanit. She recalled the rambling discussions between Ophilia and Cyrus about the nature of education and service, and the bickering between Therion and Tressa that always held an undertone of sibling-like affection. She missed Alfyn and Ophilia lightly chiding the others when they were injured over reckless actions in battle. She loved the quiet they all achieved near the end, the late nights spent with idle conversation around the fire. Primrose never realized she could capture that feeling again – the comfort of being around family.

For a long time, in the Sunlands, she thought she would never experience it again.

“What is on thy mind?”

Primrose snapped out of thought, surprised by the sudden question. Her lover was looking at her with concern.

“Oh, it’s nothing important,” she shrugged. “I’m just feeling a bit nostalgic, I suppose.”

H’aanit smiled. “Yes, I understanden thy feelings. Seeing Tressa again maketh memories of our travels returnen to mine mind. A treasure, each one.” She spoke sincerely.

“Damn H’aanit, when did you become such a poet?” Primrose replied, taken aback by her girlfriend’s profound reply.

The huntress smirked at her. “If thou hath not noticed my poetic words, then thou must not pay close attention.”

“Hey that’s not fair!” Primrose reacted in mock indignance. Before she could elaborate, Tressa called them over to a food stand.

“This is Mr. Peterson’s meat and seafood stand!” she explained. An elderly man waved to her from behind the quaint food stand. A couple of fires blazed in piles of wood near the back, skewers of meat and shrimp roasting over the open flame.

“Hello there, little Tressa,” the man, Mr. Peterson presumably, greeted her. “I take it these are your friends?”

“Yep!” she chirped, gesturing to Primrose and H’aanit and quickly introducing them.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet y’all.” Mr. Peterson grinned. “Let me get you three some skewers, on the house.”

“No, it’s okay! You don’t need to do that—” Tressa tried to refuse, but the elderly man insisted. The three of them left the stand with fresh skewers of food. H’aanit seemed impressed.

“In mine hometown, we roasteth wild boar over open flame.” She took a cautious bite of the charred meat, still hot from the flame. After a few curious chews, she said, “’Tis no wild boar, but still quite delicious. Thanke thee, Tressa.”

“Honestly, that’s high praise from you!” Tressa said happily.

They found a bench to sit on as they chatted and ate. Primrose waited for her skewer to cool more before she started eating, while Tressa and H’aanit both devoured them in a matter of minutes.

As she started nibbling at her food, Primrose realized she had a question for the young merchant.

“Hey Tressa?” The young woman turned to look at her. “Do either of your parents know you’re dating Ali and Noa?”

She finished chewing and swallowed before answering, somewhat sheepishly. “Nah, not really.” Tressa rubbed the back of her head as she explained. “I want to tell them it’s just…I don’t know if they would get it, y’know? And I want to make sure I’m stable and living on my own before I bring up that business.” She shrugged. “They know enough for the time being – that Ali and Noa are important to me, that we all keep in touch, and that we’re all intent on visiting one another somewhat consistently.”

“Dost thou visit with Ali as well?” H’aanit asked.

“Yeah, actually he just spent the week with me! He left a few days ago.”

“Oho?” Primrose jested. “Tell me more.”

“Well, he traveled up from Marsalim. I showed him around Rippletide, all the stands and sights and things…”

“And your parents weren’t curious about the nature of your relationship?”

“Well,” Tressa shrugged once more. “I just never really explained it in detail? And they never asked more than they needed to know?” She laughed a little. “They used to be so invasive back when I was younger, but after I traveled with you all and came home, they let me have my space. It’s actually pretty nice. It’s like they see me as an adult now, so I don’t have to tell them all the details unless I want to.”

“I’m glad it’s like that for you.” The dancer affirmed. “Your mom was asking us a little about your relationships, so we just deflected.”

“Ah, thanks!” Tressa crowed. She paused for a moment, continuing her thought with a more serious tone. “I’m going to tell them eventually. I just…I want to wait until I’m ready.”

“A wise decision.” H’aanit agreed, placing a soft hand on her friend’s back in a show of support. “We are here for thou, shoulde thee ever needen advice or aid.”

“Yeah, we’ll always be willing to help out, however we can.” Primrose confirmed.

“That’s good to hear,” Tressa admitted. “I’ll keep you all posted on how it goes.”

The conversation shifted, as Primrose finished her now cool skewer. Tressa and H’aanit started discussing the types of creatures and animals found in this area of the coastlands.

The three of them wandered to the docks, Tressa explaining that she should check the morning shipment for her parents. As Tressa left them to start bartering with traveling merchants, H’aanit and Primrose took in the grandiose horizon from the docks.

“Wow,” Primrose sighed.

“’Tis beautiful.” H’aanit agreed breathlessly.

The blue horizon stretched out, infinitely wide. On one end, the coast leaned towards the inland sea of Orsterra, while on the other side the massive ocean on the continent’s east coast stretched in unending oblivion. Though the sheer amount of water surrounding the isthmus that Rippletide occupied was intimidating, it also relaxed Primrose. She reached for H’aanit’s hand, feeling the need for comfort. The ocean always reminded her of her family.

“What is on thy mind?” H’aanit’s eyes watched her closely. The huntress was always perceptive, especially when she noticed the most imperceptible detail. She could tell something had moved Primrose’s heart.

“Well…apparently my mother loved the beach.”

Primrose’s hand tightened around H’aanit’s. “My father used to tell me stories of their visits to the eastern coast. They traveled to the beaches often, nearly weekly during the warm seasons.” H’aanit’s face softened, sympathy in her eyes. The huntress traced the pad of her thumb along the back of Primrose’s hand. Despite being so intense and powerful in battle, she still managed to comfort Primrose with the tenderness and elegance fitting of a lover. Primrose felt warm affection build in her stomach, again reminded of just how much she could adore this woman. She had forgotten love could feel this sweet.

She continued her story, feeling safe to share more.

“He used to take me to the same beaches after mom passed. Those were some of the happiest moments in my life, visiting those coasts with my father. He always talked about mother so much during those trips. It felt like she was there with us whenever we went.” She smiled. “I always associate the ocean with my parents for that reason.”

“A profound way to keepeth her in thy memory and in thy heart.” H’aanit squeezed Primrose’s hand in comfort.

“Yeah.” Primrose averted her gaze, once more looking to the ocean. “I suppose.”

H’aanit’s words left Primrose feeling warm and secure. Moreso than with anyone else, H’aanit helped Primrose feel safe, accepted even. She prized her relationship with the huntress, feeling incredibly lucky to have found such a steadfast and dependable lover.

As the two enjoyed each other’s company by the sea, Tressa called out to them. She approached the pair with two treasures – a gold locket in her right hand, and a silver locket in her left. For each necklace, the chain was delicate but strong, made by a dependable jeweler. Around her neck, she wore a third locket of deep bronze, obviously a part of the trio of jewelry. Each locket was formed in the shape of a heart.

Primrose and H’aanit exchanged amused glances.

“So gold for Ali and silver for Noa?” Primrose teased.

Tressa blushed once again, this time less than before. “Well they’re sending me gifts at every moment it seems…the least I could do is return the favor a bit.”

Primrose wrapped her arm around the young woman’s shoulders, giving her a half hug. “Yeah! It makes sense. And they look stunning.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. And I wouldn’t expect any less from a master merchant such as yourself.”

* * *

H’aanit and Primrose ate dinner with Tressa, Marina, and Olneo. Linde sat beneath the dinner table, snacking on a plate of sausage laid before her graciously by Tressa.

Tressa’s pet squirrel, Dinah, sat on the merchant girl’s shoulder. Tressa would occasionally feed the squirrel a walnut every so often. Each time the small squirrel was given a piece of food, she would chitter gleefully at the young woman.

For dinner, Marina had prepared a seafood pasta medley. Shrimp, clams, mussels, and scallops were woven through noodles of a delicate thinness. The whole dish was served in a buttery white sauce that perfectly complimented the differing flavors of seafood. H’aanit was not used to eating such dishes—save for the fish of the woodland rivers near her home—so she was apprehensive initially. Several bites of pasta in, she was impressed with the depth of flavor.

Primrose was excited to eat such food—much seafood was rare in other regions. The Coastlands, however, was known for its dishes that took advantage of its proximity to the ocean. The Colziones had the added benefit of knowing the better fishermen in the area.

For dessert, Olneo had prepared a batch of sweet rolls filled with rich cream and blackberry jam. H’aanit complimented his baking, and inquired for the recipe for later use. After dessert, Tressa’s father hopped up to fetch his favorite dessert wine. The bottle contained a deep red wine, specially made only in the Coastlands. Both H’aanit and Primrose tried a glass. After one sip, Primrose was impressed with the intense flavor, dry, rich, and sweet. The dancer asked for another glass soon after finishing her first.

It was a decadent meal, a night of laughter and family beneath the seaside moon.

Primrose and H’aanit stayed in the Colzione’s guest room for the evening. The bed was large enough to house them both comfortably. They retired to the bed quickly, both exhausted from the long day. Wrapped up in the covers, they were intertwined with one another like vines of ivy. As she fell asleep in her lover’s arms, Primrose felt deeply content. She had somehow felt this way—idly happy, calm, _safe_—for quite some time. H’aanit lay beside her, breathing slowly in rest. Primrose traced the sleeping woman’s cheek with her hand, a smile soft on her face. She realized that the huntress had much to do with her enduring happiness over these past few months.

* * *

Primrose woke at dawn, noticing a lack of warmth. H’aanit had left the bed, most likely for a quick bath. Primrose slowly opened her eyes, missing the warmth of her partner. She rolled from the comfortable sheets, sighing as she lifted herself from the bed. Beside her, Linde gave an annoyed “mrrrp,” as the bed grew even colder.

“I know, girl,” she mumbled quietly, stroking Linde between her ears. The snow leopard lazily blinked, purring as Primrose moved to scratch beneath her chin.

The door to the guest room opened behind Primrose, letting in a sharp draft of chilled air. Primrose lifted her gaze to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway, hair wet and tangled from her bath.

Primrose fought to keep a composed face, but nothing could prevent the light blush that dusted her cheeks as she regarded her girlfriend.

H’aanit wore a thin white sleeveless top. Moisture from her morning bath remained on her neck and arms, highlighting them in the morning light.

_Damn, she’s hot._ She thought, her eyes lingering on H’aanit’s angled biceps. The huntress continually impressed Primrose with how much she could be attracted to another person.

H’aanit was, as usual, oblivious. Approaching the bed, her eyebrows knit together in the beginnings of worry. Her hand tilted the dancer’s head up just slightly, fingers lightly brushing her chin. Primrose felt her breath catch in her chest.

“What troubles thee?” H’aanit asked sincerely, concern thick in her voice. “Dost thou suffer from a fever?”

H’aanit must have mistaked Primrose’s light blush for the beginnings of sickness.

Primrose’s reply caught in her throat, as the space between her and H’aanit quickly diminished to nothing. Her lover’s face observed her, mere inches away from her own. However, it wasn’t like Primrose to get so flustered. She smirked, replying, “I think I might know what it is.”

She pulled the woman into a kiss, guiding her to sit beside her on the bed. For a blissful moment, they were locked in tender contact. H’aanit sighed, relaxing into her lover’s touch.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began. Pulling away, Primrose left her girlfriend looking at her in dazed confusion.

“Dost thou wish to sharen thy illness with me?”

“No, no I’m not sick,” Primrose giggled into the huntress’s shoulder. “You’re just nice to look at.”

H’aanit blinked at her, not quite understanding for a moment. Then, realization struck her.

“Thou was blushing over me?” H’aanit cried in disbelief. As she spoke, her own face reddened in embarrassment.

“Yep.” Primrose confirmed with a smile. “Sometimes I remember how beautiful you are…and how much I love you.”

H’aanit leaned into Primrose’s shoulder, sighing. Primrose snickered at her lover, playing with H’aanit’s hair, still damp from her bath.

“As I love thee,” She said softly into Primrose’s side.

The dancer hummed in contentment. While they sat together, there was a shift in weight on the mattress as Linde crawled to join them. The leopard placed her head on Primrose’s thigh, snorting to catch the woman’s attention.

Primrose laughed. “Looks like someone is a little jealous.”

“Thou art a spoiled cat.” H’aanit muttered, turning to give Linde a chastising glare.

The snow leopard merely grunted, rubbing her head against Primrose’s leg.

The dancer obliged her, scratching in between the big cat’s ears once again.

For several moments, they relaxed in one another’s presence. It was calming, to say the least. The two woman eventually got dressed for the day. Primrose excused herself for a bath, intent on enjoying the rare opportunity to feel clean and refreshed.

The pair joined Marina and Olneo for a breakfast of toast and eggs, with chopped fruit on the side.

“Pardon me for prying, but where is Tressa?” Primrose asked, pulling apart a piece of buttered bread in her hands.

“Oh she left early to meet the next round of ships.” Marina answered. “She’s an early riser, especially on days such as these.” She paused for a moment, tapping her chin. “I think she asked us to tell you both to meet her by the docks before you left.”

“Can do.” Primrose nodded as she finished her meal.

H’aanit and Primrose left soon after, headed down to the docks to find their friend.

She wasn’t difficult to track down. The merchant was once again flitting between different merchants, eyes bright in search of valuable items. As H’aanit and Primrose approached, she noticed them.

“Hey!” she called, hurrying to where they stood. Perched atop her shoulder was her beloved pet squirrel, Dinah. “Thanks for seeing me before you left.”

“We would never leave you without a proper farewell,” Primrose assured her. H’aanit nodded in agreement.

“Well, I wanted to ask you all something as well…” Tressa scratched the back of her head nervously. “Think you could make a delivery or two on my behalf?”

Primrose smirked. “Let me guess. Packages for Ali and Noa?”

Tressa nodded. She pulled out two parcels of equal size, each neatly wrapped. From the light jingle that sounded as Tressa moved the packages, Primrose guessed they each contained a locket necklace, as well as a letter.

“You know we just delivered a letter to you from Noa.” Primrose said, half-jokingly. “We’re not going to get caught in an endless loop of mail deliveries for you three, right?”

“Just this last time!” Tressa assured her. “These contain valuables, so I really do need it to be hand-delivered.”

“Then, I suppose it’s okay.” Primrose relented. H’aanit accepted the parcels, stowing them away in her travel bag.

“Thank you both so much!” Tressa jumped to give them both a hug, a gracious smile bright on her face.

“It’s not a problem,” the dancer chuckled as the merchant continued to hug her and the huntress tightly. “I’ve been wanting to see Marsalim again, so this is a good excuse.”

“And this season is the best time to visiteth Grandport.” H’aanit nodded.

Tressa broke away from them both, tears budding in her eyes. “Ah! I’m going to miss you to so much!” She wiped away the tears quickly. “Thank you for visiting me!”

“Of coursen,” H’aanit affirmed, giving her an encouraging smile. “’Tis always a pleasure to see thee.”

Primrose nodded. “And if you ever never need us, let us know. Our next destination is Marsalim.”

“Will do!” Tressa beamed happily. They left in the morning light, Tressa waving at the pair as they set off.

Soon, Rippletide and their beloved friend was far behind them, a mere shape on the horizon. They headed south, hoping to cut across the highlands into the desert.

Along the road, Primrose piped up,“Those three sure stay in contact, huh?”

“Aye,” H’aanit nodded. “I can understanden it though. If you and I weren seperated, I woulde writeth to thee each night.”

Primrose blushed, having not expected H’aanit’s profound words. “Surely you wouldn’t have that much to say, if you wrote to me each and every night.”

H’aanit remained thoughtful for a moment, then replied, “Perhaps not…But writing to one’s beloved is not always about new information. It doth also serven as a reminder and an affirmation of one’s love.”

Primrose glanced at H’aanit, catching her eye. The huntress was looking at her with the solemn and sincere expression she wears so often when she speaks of romance.

“What?” H’aanit asked, noticing a peculiar look in her eye.

“I just forget how poetic you can be sometimes.” The dancer gave her a light smile.

It was there on the road that Primrose once again realized how lucky she was, to have H’aanit as her companion in travel and for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I may return to this fic and add more (either as a chapter or additional fic within a series) but that's all I got for now @v@ Thank you for reading!


End file.
